Song Fic RonHermione
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: voici toutes mes songs fics sur Ron et Hermione... reviews svp ! D'amour ou d'amitié...


_**D'amour et d'amitié**_

Ron. Deux mots pour le décrire. Meilleur Ami. Enfin je crois.

C'est pas facile à avouer mais je vais le faire. Je l'aime. Oui, vous allez me dire, que c'est normal, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je vous répondrais que non. Non, tout simplement. Je n'aime pas Ron comme j'aime Harry, qui est lui aussi mon meilleur ami. Non, j'aime Ron comme je devrais aimer l'homme de ma vie. L'homme de ma vie… Ca fait maintenant trois ans que j'espère que c'est Ron. Je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimait plus que tout le soir du Bal de Noël. J'étais plus en colère après moi qu'après lui. Se rendre compte qu'on aime son meilleur ami est quelque chose de difficile à admettre. Mais j'ai eu la vague impression que mes sentiments envers Ron étaient réciproques le jour où je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pour l'encourager pour son premier match de quidditch. Embrasser Ron, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je sais très bien que c'était sur la joue mais s'il avait tourné la tête au moment où je voulais l'embrasser, je crois que Merlin n'aurait pas eu à me demander deux fois pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

Je suis extenuée, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et j'aurais voulu aller me coucher dès que la cloche annonçant le dernier cours a sonné mais Ron m'a couru après pour me demander de venir les accompagner lui et Harry à leur entraînement de quidditch. J'ai bien entendu accepté à cause des yeux océan de Ron. Cette façon qu'il utilise pour me demander quelque chose me fait craquer. Voilà pourquoi, je me retrouve dans les tribunes de terrain de quidditch, pelotonnée dans la cape de Ron. Je respire son parfum et je ferme les yeux. Je me sens immédiatement transportée dans un autre monde. J'entends Harry pester contre Dean qui ne vole pas assez vite pour voler le Souafle à Ginny. Je crois que mon meilleur ami le survivant fait exprès de s'énerver après Dean. Je crois tout simplement que Harry est jaloux de Dean car il sort avec ma meilleure amie. Une heure et demi après, l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec Harry à sa tête sort des vestiaires. Elle est fatiguée mais confiante. Harry est sûr de gagner la coupe cette année. Je souris en voyant passer Harry. « Ron a perdu sa montre, me dit-il, ça ne te dérange pas de l'attendre ? J'aimerais aller me reposer ! » Je lui dis qu'il peut retourner dans la salle commune, que j'attends Ron.

« Ah Mione ! Tu m'as attendu ?

Oui, Ron. Harry était fatigué.

Ok ! C'est gentil de ta part tu sais… »

Je lui souris en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grand chose mais il continue :

« Et bien ! Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour à Pré Au Lard ? Boire une Bière au beurre par exemple ? »

J'acquiesce. 10 minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés aux trois balais. Il me dit de m'asseoir et qu'il va chercher les boissons.

_Il pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais_

_Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher_

Depuis le comptoir, je le vois me sourire et me faire un signe de la main. Je lui souris et le regarde revenir avec deux bouteilles de bière au beurre.

_Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues_

_Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_

« Voilà, Mlle Mione !

Merci.

Tu sais Hermione, je voulais te remercier…

Pourquoi ?

Ben de nous avoir accompagné à l'entraînement ! Tu as vu comment l'équipe est forte ?

Oui, Ron, j'ai vu. Toi en tout cas, tu excelles à ton poste maintenant !

Merci… »

Je souris, j'adore le voir rougir.

« Tu sais, Hermione, plus tard, j'aimerais faire partie d'une équipe de quidditch connue.

Les Canons de Chudley par exemple ?

Ah oui, ça c'est mon rêve ! ah non, c'est pas le seul !

Ah bon ? Puis-je savoir ton autre rêve ?

Ben, euh… »

Il rougit encore plus. Je me sens gênée vis-à-vis de lui. Peut-être que cela concerne Lavande et lui ? Je ne préfère même pas savoir.

«Laisse Ron, c'est pas grave. »

_Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit_

_Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie_

_Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui_

Nous parlons de choses et d'autres. Ron me remercie une fois de plus de l'avoir accompagné à cet entraînement de quidditch. Il ajoute même :

« Ce n'est pas Lavande qui ferait ça pour moi. Elle doit être chez le coiffeur ou en train de se faire chouchouter dans un salon d'esthétique. »

Je ne réponds rien. Mais mes yeux ne cachent pas ma tristesse. Ce qui n'échappe pas à l'homme que j'aime.

_Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer _

_Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

_Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie_

_Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie_

« Dis Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien, rien… » répondis-je la gorge serrée, prête à pleurer.

_Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer_

_Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié_

Je le vois, il hésite mais se lève de sa chaise, fais le tour de la table, se place à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Et là, c'est la catastrophe. Je m'effondre complètement dans ses bras. Il me caresse les cheveux en me chuchotant des mots doux.

_Et je suis comme une île en plein océan_

_On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand_

Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Ron essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues avec son pouce et me regarde dans les yeux. Je me sens tressaillir. Ron me sourit et retire encore une fois sa cape pour la déposer sur mes épaules. Je lui souris à mon tour mais le cœur n'y est pas. Les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les balaie d'un revers de manche et tourne la tête.

_Rien à lui dire, il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner_

_Rien qu'un sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner_

_Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits_

_Le temps me paraît long et je n'ai pas appris_

_À me passer de lui_

« Hermione, ma belle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J'ai un frisson quand il m'appelle 'ma belle'. Il revient à mes côtés, prends la chaise qui se trouve à côté de moi et s'installe. Il prends ma main et me tire vers lui, si bien que je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux. Honteuse, j'essaie de m'enlever mais il me cramponne la main.

«Restes sur mes genoux Hermione, je suis bien comme ça. A moins que tu ne le sois pas ?

Oh si, si Ron mais si Lavande entrait à cet instant ?

Je m'en fiche, Hermione. Ça n'est pas de Lavande dont je suis amoureux…

Ah…

Tu veux pas savoir de qui je suis fou amoureux depuis 7 ans maintenant ?

Oh, et bien je t'écoute. Je suis là pour t'écouter Ron.

Et bien elle est mignonne, magnifique même. Elle est intelligente et c'est…

…

Toi, Hermione. Je t'aime Hermione.»

Je n'en reviens pas. Ron, celui que j'aime depuis 7 ans aussi m'aime ! Je le regarde dans les yeux et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. A la fin de notre baiser, je pose ma tête contre son torse et j'entends les battements de son cœur. Je ferme les yeux et lui dis :

« Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi je t'aime. Et de tout mon cœur ! »

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et la chanson à Céline Dion. **

**Dédicace : Cette song fic a été écrite en l'honneur de Marie alias Ptit Phenix sur ce site car nous adorons cette chanson. Je tiens à remercier Hedwige09 car sa fic sur James et Lily nous a passionné.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, car ça fait trop plaisir. Gros bisous à tous !**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
